


Pancakes for Kisses

by fireflyangelxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mating Bond, just a lot of fluff haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: canon Nessian fic where Nesta offers Cassian food and it’s not until halfway through the meal he realizes what this means + some territorial Cassian





	Pancakes for Kisses

Cassian had been feeling the tugs of a mating bond for quite some time.

It was always there: a jolt when Nesta took his hand, a spark when they made eye contact, a lifeline when Cassian held her close or made love to her. Cassian didn’t want to mention it to her, in case she recoiled from the idea and put some distance between them. He was content with holding her every night.

She loved him, Cassian knew, and a mating bond wouldn’t change that.

He was more afraid of her rejection than anything else, if Cassian was being honest with himself.

Something crashed in the kitchen, jolting Cassian back into the present. “You okay?” He called to Nesta, half-rising from his spot on the couch.

“I’m fine!” She shouted back. “Don’t move. I’ll have your breakfast done soon, I promise.”

It had been kind of her to suggest making him breakfast since he had just come back from visiting one of the Illyrian camps and Cassian was thoroughly worn out, even after sleeping all throughout the night.

He stretched out his wings and relaxed on the couch, closing his eyes briefly.

It wasn’t until Nesta was shaking him awake that Cassian realized he had fallen asleep. “Breakfast is finished.” She smiled at him, setting the plate on the table in front of him. Before he could even move, however, she promptly sat in his lap and cupped her hands behind his neck.

“Is it?” He mumbled, his eyes on her lips.

“Yes.” Nesta said firmly. “And it can wait.”

He wasn’t sure who moved first but their lips met and Cassian wrapped his hands around her waist, tugging her closer. She gasped a little but then they were kissing again. His hands ran up and down her back and she dug her fingers into his hair, untangling the strands.

When they broke away for air, Cassian buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He always felt a crazy urge to pull her closer and closer so he could protect her from the outside world but Cassian wanted to just hold her close now to feel her, to taste her.

And he knew Nesta could defend herself if necessary.

In the months after the war had ended, Cassian and Nesta had helped each other heal slowly. At first she had shut him out, effectively cutting off any form of contact they had for a whole month before Feyre locked them up in the townhouse together until they had finally interacted. After that, Nesta had allowed Cassian to see her daily. They took walks, they flew around, they relearned the city whose citizens were still recovering from the aftermath of the war.

They kissed for the first time since the war three months ago and Cassian hadn’t been able to get enough of her since.

Rhys bought them this townhouse to let them move into for themselves since he claimed he was sick of smelling their scents at the House of Wind whenever everyone gathered around there for dinner.

He inhaled again, getting a whiff of her sweet scent and closed his eyes, content.

Then suddenly she was sitting next to him, handing over the plate of food. “Eat,” she said quietly, subdued for some reason.

Cassian wanted to kiss her again but she evaded his grasp and firmly pressed the plate into his hands. “Eat.” She repeated, meeting his gaze solemnly.

A bit confused on why she looked as if he was walking into a battlefield, Cassian accepted the plate and began eating. It was a simple plate of a couple of pancakes and scrambled eggs. It had the right amount of butter and syrup that Cassian loved on his pancakes and he felt a bit of pleasure knowing that Nesta knew exactly what he wanted.

He was halfway through the stack of pancakes when Cassian realized Nesta was still staring at him doggedly, obviously waiting for something. It was starting to unnerve him a little so he cleared his throat and offered her a warm smile. “This tastes really good; thanks for making it for me.”

Nesta nodded, though she didn’t say anything. She just kept staring at him with those blue-gray eyes and Cassian frowned a bit.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He wondered if she wanted him to cook her breakfast. He had done so plenty of times before and he knew she loved his homemade pancakes. “I can go make you some--”

It hit him seconds later.

He gaped at her and then turned his shocked gaze at the plate of food in front of him. Cassian had totally forgotten a part of the mating ritual for females. He had made her food plenty of times because it didn’t mean anything in terms of them becoming officially mates, but Nesta had never, _ever_ , offered to make him food before.

“You--” Cassian couldn’t find the right words to say. “Y-you accept it?”

Nesta smiled then, a bright and warm one that Cassian hadn’t seen in a very long time. “Of course I accept it. Why wouldn’t I?”

He shook his head, a little amazed. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be mated with someone like me. I mean...of course I’m like amazing but--” He tried to chuckle a little but it came out weird. He couldn’t get over the fact that Nesta wanted him in the same ways he wanted her. God, he couldn’t get over how she chose to stay with him every night and never walked away from him.

“I _love_ you, Cassian. Of course I’d choose you.” Nesta plucked the plate out of his hands and set it back on the table. She kissed the corner of his mouth, licking away some of the syrup lingering there. “I’ve known it was there for awhile now too, but I was still deciding.”

“Until today?”

“Until today.” She confirmed.

Cassian couldn’t help it. He pulled her back on top of him and kissed her fully on the mouth. “You drive me crazy, Nesta,” he murmured, “I hope you know how much I love you.” He slipped his hand under her shirt and fingered her stomach. “God, I’d take all the time I want with you but I promised Rhys I’d meet him in the House of Wind by noon.”

“We have an hour.” Nesta smiled against his mouth.

“Then we better get started now.” Cassian tugged at her shirt. He wanted it off. He wanted to feel her skin--every inch of it.

Her shirt was gone in an instant. His followed a second after.

“Come here,” Cassian growled. And when she kissed him again, Cassian could care less about anything else but the woman in front of him.

\---

Cassian landed in the House of Wind thirty minutes late for the meeting. Nesta was with him, her clothes just slightly rumpled and she smoothed it out, her hand pressed in Cassian’s.

Suffice to say, Rhys was pissed.

“Where the hell have you been?” He demanded, “I almost flew down to your place to make sure you were all right. Did the camp leaders give you trouble or something?”

“I’m fine,” Cassian grinned at his brother, “calm down, Rhys. I just forgot the time, that’s all.”

“Oh?” Rhys flicked his eyebrows up and it was obvious he knew exactly what had happened. His eyes flicked to Nesta and Cassian bristled at the way Rhys looked her up and down. “Forgot the time, you say?”

A low, guttural growl escaped Cassian’s throat before he could even stop it. “Don’t look at her like that.” He muttered.

Nesta shot him a strange glance and Cassian struggled to reel in his annoyance. Rhys just put his hands in his pockets, looking back at him squarely. “Mates, huh? No one would have guessed that with the way you two used to snap at each other. Though I guess it’s more obvious now since you two have been cuddling twenty-four seven.”

Cassian really, _really_ wanted to punch him and wipe the infuriating smirk off his face. He knew his brother was just trying to provoke him now so he could cool down in case he had something important to take care of and Rhys didn’t want the mating bond to get in the way.

“Maybe Nesta should sit this meeting out.” Rhys advised, turning away and walking towards the stairs. “She’d be too distracting for both of us, I think.”

Cassian lunged for him, unable to stop himself. Rhys spun around, blocking the blow with his forearm and smiling lazily at Cassian. “Do you need to go at it now? I need to send you to the Winter Court for some business with Azriel and I’d really prefer if you’re not going to bite off everyone’s heads.”

The general was breathing a bit hard but he tried to reel in his emotions again. He didn’t want to fight Rhys now with Nesta there, even if it would help take an edge off the mating. He took a step back and clenched his fists. “I’ll be fine.” He ground out.

“Perfect,” Rhys shot them both a perfect smile, not even bothered. Cassian felt grateful that his brother was looking out for him and was trying to help in the only way he knew how. Cassian had once done the same thing for Rhys when he had first mated with Feyre back during the war. “You leave tomorrow. That’ll give you another night with your new mate.”

That fast, Cassian was already to turn to Nesta and take her straight back to their house so he could kiss her until his lips were swollen, until he couldn’t do it anymore.

“Save it for later,” Rhys called out, “we have some final planning to go over.”

Cassian tried not to breathe too loudly. “I’ll give you five minutes.” Rhys winked at his general as he disappeared up the stairs. “Don’t take any longer than that or I’m coming down and dragging your ass upstairs and we can have it out on the roof.”

The moment Rhys was gone, Cassian whirled around and had Nesta around the waist and was pulling her closer. But he refrained from kissing her because he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop if he did.

“What was that?” Nesta asked quietly.

Cassian forgot Nesta had never seen it before. With Rhys, it had been almost too easy to rile him up and get him to fight since Rhys had always been a bit overprotective of Feyre anyway. Nesta hadn’t ever seen the primal side of the Fae especially with mates before.

“When a male and a female mate, the male tends to feel a bit more protective towards the female.” Cassian explained. “Right now, I find it hard to let anyone get near you because my first instinct is just to fight to the death for you.”

Nesta’s eyebrows flicked up in surprise. “I didn’t realize the mating bond would have such an effect on you.”

Cassian let out a low laugh. “You should have seen how territorial Rhys got.”

Nesta smiled a little. “I can imagine...especially with what I’ve seen with you already.”

Cassian breathed in her scent and let himself relax a little. “I’ll try to keep it to a minimum. I should be back to normal in two weeks.”

“I like you like this.” Nesta slipped a hand up his shirt. “You’re cute when you try to act all tough.”

“I am tough.” Cassian protested.

Nesta’s eyes glimmered with mischief as she put her other hand on his stomach. His self-control was already fraying and Cassian gripped her waist a little tighter, wishing he could give in and kiss her right now. 

“So sorry but I’m going to have to steal him away now.” Rhys was suddenly at their side, pulling them apart.

He gave Nesta a bright smile, making Cassian snarl but then he had already grabbed Cassian’s arm and winnowed him away. “What part of save it for later did you not hear?” Rhys scolded when he landed on the roof.

“If that was Feyre,” Cassian muttered, “you would have been all over her.”

“Well lucky for you that wasn’t Feyre.” Rhys smirked. “Or she wouldn’t be yours at all.”

Cassian rolled his eyes but he knew that Nesta would be waiting him when he returned. _Later_ , he promised her silently, _I’ll show you what I’ve got later._

He could almost feel her blush, even with the distance between them.


End file.
